Lord Of The Undead Machines
by TheDevilsMusic
Summary: Everyone has nightmares. Animals, humans even machines but a true nightmare is a machine that cannot die, a machine with free thinking that is unkillable no matter how many times or ways they will just come back alive, they are a nightmare you can never escape from, you can run but it will be useless. (Might be a crappry sum but I couldn't think of anything better.)


**For Tutakor the Timekeeper I got inspiration for his look and weapon from these two sources and would like to say I don't own anything and give the credit of the design to both the authors as its a combination of the two with a little touch of Soundwaves multi-tool cables. ****Www. deviantart ciodemolitions /art/Necron-Cryptek- Cirrikan-the-Technomancer -704545497**

**Www .artstation artwork/dOrGZK**

**Lord of the undead machines**

In the blissful dark night where you can only see sand around for miles amongst the rocky mountains but what an untrained eye can't see is that from the sand rose three metallic skeleton hands each being armoured, any passersby would drift away as above the three hands is a storm of immense power was gathering with emerald green lighting arcing in the clouds before three bolts lighting had struck the three hands making them spasm from the power of the lighting with three more hands breaking through the surface before all three went underground. With the lighting stopping but clouds remaining the desert is now left with an eerie silence before a loud boom was heard, sand blasting away from the epicenter as a being of metal but human sized has its armoured arms outstretched like it commanded the sand to be gone.

To its right is being with two volcanic orange eyes and one smaller eye in the shape of a triangle while its face has trenches to form a rune that emanated a dark volcanic orange glow, it wore a cloak that has a hood but doesn't cover the front of its body with there being a piece of ebony black cloth that has countless emerald green runes embolized on it but one rune stood out more as it formed a donut circle with two smaller circles one at the top and bottom with a line connecting the two circles to the center ring and at the bottom of the cloth is volcanic orange orb that acts as connecting point for the cloth and body, among the two arms the being has it also had another set to help it in accomplishing multiple tasks or to aid in combat situations on its back are multitude of cables each bearing a different tool to aid in certain situations but they all are capable of being sharp tri-pincers for battle or to carry objects, in one hand the being wielded a scythe with the blade being made of some orange material and it was also etched into it, the bottom of the scythe is also bladed tip with a small green orb sitting in the center of it.

On its left is different being as it wielded a shield that covers its entire body except the head but the being could easily duck to get full protection the shield also has runes etched into it but they emitted a pink glow rather than an emerald green, it also wore a cloak but it was connected to the doubled layered armor pauldron and while the being is heavily armoured it also had a femamine form to it as it was more sleek and curvy even the chest had what would pass as breasts but is in the form of excess pink energy but they too also have armour on the front of them, at the top of her chest is rune but it's different from the rest as instead it was a cross with a circle at the top and shield covering it, aside from the heavy armour appearance she looks also capable of being stealthy.

Finally the being in the middle wore armour that is a mixture of silver, ebony and gold. The chest, pauldron, arms and legs are heavily armoured which has blue runes and trenches it also wore a helmet that has a t-like visor with no glass to show the crystal blue eyes, it also has two jagged points going below the chin and has a crown a kin to a spartan helmet but instead of black hair its black cables. He also wore a tattered and ripped cape which bore a crest of two hammers and shield, among his armour some spots have a crystal blue gems placed even on his neck armour.

"ARISE HAKOROS, TUTAKOR AND KHAROS!" A powerful voice boomed as each one got shot by a different colour of lighting, Tutakor was struck by a volcanic orange, Kharos had pink lightning hit her while Hakoros was hit by a crystal blue lighting and as the three are still being struck by the lightning three strange electric orbs swirled downwards around the lighting bolts towards the three shells with Hakoros having a crystal blue orb flowing into him and a memory flashed in its eyes of a female robot with navy blue and pink highlight paint job in a pair of cuffs and another female robot which was ebony black with gold highlights and purple eyes but also has an extra set of limbs of four on her back.

Tutakor had a red orb flowing into him and he too had a memory flash of a bot with yellow and black striped paint job.

Kharos had a pink orb flowing into her with a memory of a big green bot who acted like a big gentle giant but when it came to a fight he wasn't afraid of getting his servos dirty. All three of them had a brief image of a bot with a red, blue and silver paint job and then the same voice spoke before.

"Those you saw are potential lovers or friends that will help you while the last image is of a bot that you must help to win a war that has lasted far too long." The powerful voice instructed with the beings now looking at their weapons and bodies.

"You'll gain names and a disguise to fit in with the race." The voice then said.

"Hakoros the Forgemaster, your name shall become Jackson Darby." It said with a human woman appearing in front of him who has raven black hair and blue eyes she also wore a nurses outfit. "This is Red alert known as June Darby in her human form, she'll be your caretaker and guardian." The voice said as Hakoros took on a human form who also has blue eyes but they seemed a bit damaged as it made the eyes look like a crystal blue storm had been trapped inside them instead of an ocean, he also has raven black hair but due to him having so many strange egyption and Cybertronian runes mixed together they had been placed along his arms and back while his chest has what his cape has and so he was now wearing a long sleeve shirt and short sleeve shirt over it along with a pair of jeans and trainers.

"Tutakor the Timekeeper, You will be named Rafeal Esquival and this." The voice said with a woman in her thirties wearing a dress and have brown hair that is flowing freely behind her. "Is Emerald but in this form she is called Amelia. She'll be your caretaker." for Tutakor he shrank down in size into the shape of a boy in there in twelves wearing a shirt and sweater with baggy jeans.

"Kharos will be known as Miko Nakadi and this shall be your caretaker." The voice said with a male human appearing who is wearing a leather jacket with a shirt of a band and jeans, his black hair also had some blue tint to them. "His name is Kai in this form and his other is Silverjet." And Miko took on form similar with her having two pigtails with pink highlights and she wore a punk rock outfit. "You all will be separated and will see each other when the time calls for it, remember each others faces and names as a way to know your main goal is in reach." The voice said with Raf, Amelia, Miko and Kai suddenly being struck by lighting and disappearing from sight while Jack and June walked towards their destination known as Jasper a small town sitting out in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

**16 Years later.**

**Jasper, Nervada.**

Jack was pretty busy that morning since he has been working but his mind was plagued by some thoughts he kept getting like when he first saw that image of the two female robots the one coloured navy blue had the look of shock, defeat, fear and rage in her eyes which caused Jack to think as to why she has them emotions swirling around her eyes while the other female only held enjoyment like she had accomplished something or maybe she enjoyed watching people suffer or maybe enjoys torture, Jack didn't really know but he has responsablitiles to fulfil and that also included working at this 'fast food' well more like one stop shop for a heart attack is what Jack would prefer to call it but among that he hated it because a regular who was going to the same high school as him and made Jack his number 1 target for bullying, Jack just let him do what he wanted since it never bothered him and if Jack were to ever hit him it would leave him in critical condition since Jack found out whatever he hit still has the same force of metal and the same goes if something were to hit him it would be bones hitting metal it was also bad since the bully would also atempt to steal his food that he oreded from the fast food place without paying and when he tried it this time Jack grabbed his wrist and offered out his other hand as in a way of saying money and you go free and that was what Jack got, he wasn't going to waste his money to pay for the Jackass.

When Jack got off work he had got a call from his caretaker or rather what the people in Jasper called them 'The Darby's' Jack wasn't bothered since he always wanted to know what it was to have a family.

"Hey mom." He said answering his phone.

"You do know you don't have to call me that?"

"I know but it just feels right to do so, anyway anything you needed?" Jack asked with him staring at one of the nicest bikes he has ever seen around.

"No I thought I would just check up on you and ask if you're going to school dance?" At that thought Jack just got shivers.

"Experience tells me if you go into battle without any intel then assume the enemy is stronger. I would rather not and besides I think today is going to be a bit entertaining." Jack said hanging up he didn't want to be rude but he had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind ever since he looked at the bike but first he has to deal with a girl named Sierra.

"Nice bike, is it yours?" Sierra asked as Jack got on the bike like he actually owned it.

"Yup, what can I do for you Sierra?" Jack asked as now that nagging feeling was getting ten times stronger when he saw two identical purple cars driving by.

"You know my name?" She asked but Jack didn't have time for this since he now figured he was running short on it.

"Of course I do we're in the same homeroom class together, catch you later." Jack said with him peeling out of the parking lot with the two identical cars chasing after him as if they were the police. "Hmph, not bad but let's see if they can keep up." Jack said mainly to himself but what he doesn't know is that he isn't alone, He looked to one of his hands and started to concentrate on it with the result of emerald lighting arc between fingertips, placing his hand on the gas tank of the bike had made it kicked into overdrive with emerald green flames appearing from the exhaust pipe like some kind of experimental nitrous and at that point, Jack was literally making the bike burn rubber and forcing the two cars to try and keep up but it was pretty pointless since Jack had made the bike aim for a makeshift ramp in an alley which took him flying over the rooftops of houses and shops and back onto the road leading to a highway. "Ah, damn and here I thought I might get a challenge hmph no fun." Jack said as if he was completely disappointed in the abilities of those who were chasing him but a thought came to mind what if it wasn't him what if is the bike he was riding they were after. "What am I even thinking, why would identical cars even bother with a beauty like this… though it would be best if I stayed away from main roads for awhile." Jack said and with that it had been many hours till it was dark out Jack would have to guess it's around nine and that meant he had to be home soon since his caretaker actually got fond of the idea of Jack actually being her child and even set a curfew for his safety so quietly driving down the street he lives on but when it came to his driveway he hopped off and walked the bike in the garage before closing the door and leaving the bike there, right now he just wanted to rest it was going to get worse because now he had to explain where and how he got the bike and he also has high school in the morning and when he was in his room laying down he could make out two voices as he drifted off to the eternal darkness.

"Well done Hakoros your making progress to stop a war." was one voice that Jack recognised but he couldn't put a name to it while the other one.

"Optimus I have a situation."

"Optimus…" Jack repeated and this time with the eternal darkness two other figures were there with him and he remembered their names Tutakor or rather Rafeal and Kharos better known as Miko.

"It seems this is a brand new experience but why this happened is beyond what I know." Rafeal said as the three are in their disguised forms.

"Whatever, it's actually fun meeting you guys again." Miko said with enjoyment.

"Indeed this is new but why now? Of all times for the three of us to see each other again, why now?" Jack asked which got the other two thinking.

"Maybe it's some kind of reward?" Miko suggested.

"No this doesn't feel like some kind of reward but possibly a perfect opportunity for us to share what we find that could take us closer to reach our goal?" Jack voiced.

"It feels more like that but I don't remember or doing anything that could lead us to this situation." Raf stated with Miko agreeing.

"Well all that happened for me is riding a bike and getting chased around town by two identical purple… cars and…" With that it suddenly dawned on Jack. "Oh you gotta be kidding me?! Out of the three of us it was me that had to go and find them?!" Jack exclaimed while the others just looked at him.

"Nothing could ever get past you." A femeine voice said from their surroundings but all they can see is 12 different coloured sparks with a giant glowing orb of many different vibrant colours shining brighter than any sun could ever shine.

"Woah." The three breathlessly said with the astonishing sight before them.

"Why did we have to show ourselves to these… machines?" A voice asked but Jack could tell just from that voice alone it could spread lies that could ignite flames of destruction. What was worse is Jack didn't like being called a machine, overtime for the three they had started to understand what it meant to feel, what it meant to be free.

"Because they are close to their goal yet so far from it and so we agreed to give them help but only knowledge wise." Another voice stated and Jack could have mistaken the voice to have belonged to a dragon with the air of respect it has and the tone of voice that held wisdom.

"You should also show consideration towards those so called 'machines' brother since we came to the agreement to create them and give them a spark which holds emotions, you should be careful with what you say." A completely different voice said which held some form of kindness from what Jack could tell.

"But that is all they are! They are nothing more than machines that we created to stop the war!" The voice of lies shouted but that was it for Jack.

"Machines?" He spoke catching their attention. "Heh I couldn't disagree with you even more." Like that a wicked evil smile took place on Jack's face as his disguise fell away to reveal his shining armour and evil appearance. "That is where you're wrong, we have been shown to love things, how to hate, how to FEEL. But you? You wouldn't even understand it if it hit you with a ten foot pole because all you know is how to lie, lie your way to achieve what you want… your nothing more than pathetic little liar who only wants to achieve their own goals and forget everyone else." Jack said with the smile he had gone in a blink of an eye only to be replaced with a displeased look. "I think you should go to not hurt the feelings of these 'machines'." Jack hissed with anger and what do you know only 11 sparks floated before them with the star of vibrant colours looking only a little smaller.

"Pretty big bearings for our creation." A beast-like voice said with Jack's face returning back to a neutral look and behind him Miko and Raf have also shed their disguise to show their true nature of appearance.

"Solus did you do this?" The kind voice asked.

"ME?! How dare you even think I had a part in that we made the shells and organs, not their programming and Primus was the one who gave them sparks of dead Cybertronians." So Solus was the name of that voice it suits since her spark is something akin to burning golden sun.

"Enough!" A voice shouted silencing any further argument it must have been the wise voice Jack heard maybe. "We are here to only aid the three in trying to help them to understand their situation." The voice declared and from the sounds of it Jack could guess it was tired.

"Then shall we get the ball rolling?" Jack asked and he could feel their eyes on him… if they had any.

"As you can guess we created you but we also did something a bit dangerous." The main voice stated.

"We went through time to the future were different races pitted war on a single planet known as Kronos but deep underneath the surface of the planet what none of the factions suspected to be there was a catacomb." The beast-like voice said then another voice took over.

"We continued to look before coming across walking machines but what was strange about them is that they were broken." A scientist voice said.

"Their soul was broken, torn apart by something and in a way you could say they were 'alive' but weren't. We had taken three bodies which were never activated possibly due to malfunctions." A new voice stated.

"So we took them back with us, we changed them, molded them and gave them life but what we failed to realise is that." Solus said before they all talked at once. "You can never die." That was shocking news to Jack and Raf but Miko? Hell, she was excited about such a thing.

"Hakoros or rather Jack, you hold the power to resurrect the dead even those of cybertronians long since died and in your weapon is something akin to my forge, the ability to create things from nothing but use it at your own peril as it will consume energy and enough that could leave you damaged." Solus said to Jack since it was really her who focused on making the shell he lived in and the weapon he wields.

"Tutakor or Rafeal, you have the ability to travel across time but only to a certain limit and while you seem defenseless you are most definitely not." An old voice said and it spoke like it has experience with time travel.

"Kharos or Miko, you may not have abilities like the others but don't let that fool you as the shield and hammer are powerful indeed, those who are foolish to shoot you will find their shots deflected so practice to aim the shot at another opponent, the hammer delivers blows that are equal to the ones your shield take, the blows you block with the shield the more damage you can deal." The beast-like voice explained for Miko and she didn't seem too unhappy with herself since she could only look at her tools with starry eyes and Jack didn't like that look not one bit.

"Now down to business, as Jack has said earlier he did indeed come closer to finding the being you must help is close as Jack had come in contact with one of his subordinates and a high ranking soldier in his team, his second in command. When you awake the two of you will find yourselves heading in the direction of Jasper or rather already on your way there." With that it seemed to have made Raf and Miko excited at the prospect of meeting up. "You all will face trials that will test you on your feelings and devotion to helping their cause and to stop the war. So be prepared for when those times come." With that Jack could only see the eternal darkness, it was only him since everyone else is gone.

"You should count yourself lucky." Jack heard and behind him instead of seeing that burning golden sun, he saw a woman of a robot, she has curves in all the right places and even underneath her armour the smooth flexible silver metal has muscles and he didn't even think metal could have muscles not only that but she also had alluring golden eyes that seemed to have him dancing around her finger, the way she sashayed her hips when walking towards him seems to even make Jack look at them.

"I was the one to suggest giving you three a spark to give you life since just looking at you, the shell I mean makes me shiver a way Megatronus couldn't and it was me who showed you the image of the two femmes because I have a feeling your going to have them dancing around your digits within moments and it occured to me that I'm not letting you forget about it… Ever." Solus said and before Jack knew what happened her smooth black lipsticked lips were kissing him but it was a very deep passionate kiss that must have burned itself into Jack's memory.

Waking up with a cold sweat with something wet and sticky on his bed Jack knew what happened and it was true those who thought he had a crush on Sierra was nonexistent to the one he has for Solus after that fierce kiss and in honesty that was his first kiss. After changing his bed and preparing himself for high school, Jack is going to have a very eventful day and it is going to start with a bang… sure enough it most certainly did. As he went to get his stuff from his locker someone had rigged it to blow up with pink powder and glitter while everyone around him was laughing Jack only held a straight face and looked down at himself realising his shirts are ruined, cleaning the mess and taking both shirts off the people that stuck around now noticed his toned body and the amount of strange runes on his body and another problem arose he only had a short sleeve top which meant his runes would be seen.

"Great, just my luck." He said to himself and placed his ruined shirts in his locker before moving on to class.

All day he had got nothing but questions and people staring at him well more precisely his arms since no one really saw such marks but they were close to egyption hieroglyphics.

"Cool tats dude." Jack heard and looking towards the source it was Miko who showed him the same single rune they have in common.

"Call them what you want and I'm guessing Rafeal ain't too far behind you?" Jack asked Miko shaking her head.

"Nope hadn't seen him yet but he should be around here somewhere. So what's on the agenda with you?" Miko asked with the two walking out.

"We're going to talk to Rafeal." Jack said as he spotted Rafeal leaning against a tree minding his own business before seeing Jack and Miko walking towards him.

"So, how are we going to find these Cybertronians?" Raf asked quietly to the two.

"Simple. If we got that talk from them then that means I found one and brought it home but in doing so I most likely put myself in danger because at that time we were getting chased by two identical cars. Can you guess what that means?" Jack asked with the three walking away and leaving the blue bike that Jack came here on behind in the parking lot.

"Let's be honest Jack do you think I'm the type of person to think?" Miko asked but it wasn't really much of a question.

"I'm going to guess that it means your under protection and surveillance?" Raf suggested.

"Bingo, so that means that it will be following me ain't that right?" Jack said out loud when they were in an alleyway where Jack caught the bike red handed with a holographic driver fizzling out of existence.

"How did you figure it out?" A female voice asked.

"Quite simple actually for one I'm sure you remember when I said that those identical cars couldn't be after a bike and then last night I also heard a voice saying something to a person called Optimus." Jack said causing the female voice to curse under her breath.

"This is bad, first I got a human caught riding me in front of Decepticons and now I got caught out by said human with two friends." The bike said.

"So… talking bike since we know of your identity and we're all assuming you have a base. How are we going to get there?" Miko asked with her having her arms crossed like an impatient person.

"I can't carry the three of you there and it would take too long for someone else to take you there which leaves the ground-bridge." The bike said mostly to itself.

"Why do I have a feeling that it involves spontaneous travel from point A to point B." Rafeal said like he knew something similar to it.

"You could say that. Ratchet I need a bridge and let Optimus know I'm base bound." The bike said and to the three it looked like it was talking to itself but behind them a green vortex opened up and without any further ado the three walked in while the bike drove itself in, stepping out on the other side the teens were amazed as they found themselves in an abandoned base but it wasn't abandoned but rather being inhabited by giant walking robots even the bike was one as it transformed from being a bike to being a 20ft robot with fememine features from their right a bot coloured yellow with black stripes walked out from one massive hallway and from their left another bot walked out but was just a swamp like green colour and in front by a console fit for them was what Jack could guess is the medic and Ratchet who looked towards them.

"I thought there was only one?" Ratchet said with disgust but the question was aimed at the navy blue robot.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Both Jack and the blue robot said, she shot him quick glance before moving away.

"And now we wait for Optimus?" Jack asked out loud and only to get no reply.

"Cold, even for my standards." Miko said since they basically got ignored.

"Amazing not only are they alive they have such amazing technology." Raf spoke since he was staring right at the tunnel that was used for the bridge.

"It actually is but I'm guessing that you have something better stored somewhere in your head." Jack commented since it was true they aren't human and for some strange reasons Raf has blueprints, diagrams, you name it stored in his head he even has a blueprint for a piece of technology which can transport them anywhere in the galaxy within a blink of an eye but the strangest blueprints he has seen are for some kind of terraformer and a city-former but for now Raf doesn't dwell on it but rather he focuses on the device that brought them here as for Miko she ran towards the big green green bot and started to ask him questions one after another, as for Jack he did nothing but stood there waiting it did earn him some curious glances but nothing else soon enough time just rolls to a standstill everyone's movements got slower till they stopped moving entirely from one hallway he can hear a growing thudding noises and tendrils of white light trying to pull whatever it is out of the dark hallway, as he continued to stare the tendrils of light seemed to have changed objective instead of trying to pull whatever it is out it insteads focuses on trying to reach Jack and as they get closer they started to go inside his chest and mind with many images flashes in his mind some were of a red, blue and silver mech his armour and body changes many different times but the eyes… eyes? Optics always stayed the same they always showed the same emotions and experience, then Jack experiences a memory of a red, yellow and orange bot who has flame pattern paint job, another one was a femme who is pink and white and there were two more a bot with two different green colours, yellow and gray and the last one is the same as Optimus but he has more white than red and blue while his shoulders went as high as his helm and then Jack started to hear whispers of many different voices, so many voices each one calling out names that started off in whispers it started with Hot rod then Arcee, Springer and lastly Ultra Magnus or Shoulder pads but the names kept coming they didn't stop.

* * *

"Jack! Wakie, wakie! Anyone home?!" Miko shouted but Jack remained unfazed, empty and unblinking the only thing that was moving was his mouth but no words came out.

"This never happened before, I wonder why he's doing it now?" Raf questioned since for the past hour they have been trying to get his attention since the leader showed up and then they started to hear names.

"Primus, Unicron, Prima, Vector Prime, Alpha Trion, Solus Prime, Micronus Prime, Alchemist Prime, Nexus Prime, Onyx Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Quintus Prime, Liege Maximo, The Fallen or Megatronous and Optimus Prime but… too many… too many to focus on… keep changing… too bright…" Jack kept whispering since his eyes may be open but his brain can see the tendrils of light that blind him from seeing other things only things it want to show him he doesn't get a choice in the matter but one voice stood out from the rest it wasn't like the other voice's Jack hears.

"Focus." The voice said but Jack had tried that but it doesn't work, he tried to focus on other things but the tendrils just kept showing him things, things that were horribly like countless dead bodies everywhere, fires raging, bombs dropping, explosions, guns firing, screams of those dying. It's a nightmare to Jack who would like it to end.

"Make it stop…" Jack whispered his fists balling up tightly.

"Focus on me, it may be bright but you need to focus on me." The voice said the one that stood out to Jack but even if Jack turned to look towards the voice it was bright, very bright but two blue orbs stood out among the white it was still hard for Jack to focus on them.

"That's it. Now focus on a window where no one can disturb you. A quiet place where you can go to read." The voice said and Jack tried but the image he got was different, it was an image of a window that overlooked a garden full of many different crystals, shelves full of books?... data-pads that's what they are called, the window is like a quiet place one could escape too to avoid many things even the tendrils of light had started to retreat all the way back inside the red chest… chasis of the mech allowing Jack to actually see things again.

"Thanks…" Jack whispered before promptly fainting from reliving those memories did take its toll on him as it was his first experience at handling visions.

* * *

Jack slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the lighting and found Raf and Miko next to him and he could guess that he is in the med bay for those giant robots… Cybertronians… 'How do I even know that?' Jack thought placing a hand to his head.

"Your awake, that's a relief. I think." The medic of the Cybertronians said as he entered the med-bay. 'What was his name again? Wrench? No, I think it's Ratchet. Yeah that's it.'

"What happened?" Jack asked with him slowly sitting up.

"After whatever you experienced you had fainted and Optimus wouldn't even tell us what you saw or what you said. You should be fine but I recommend you take it easy in case you faint again." Ratchet said. "Although it would be best if you remained here till the others get back so they can explain to you about everything." Ratchet said afterwards.

"Any idea as to where they went?" Jack asked after laying back down.

"They are currently on a mission, they'll be back any moment." Ratchet said but Jack could hear a voice… two voices, battling in his head.

"Liar." "Truthful." "Dishonest." "Honest." The voices said so far it's just in the back of his head and they had stayed there, laying back down Jack had closed his eyes to get some more sleep but another image had assaulted his mind of a red Cybertronian falling, cut in half and has dark purple optics and bleeding the same coloured stuff as its optics. Then it was the blue femme who has the look of horror and shock written all over her face after that it was an image of a blue explosion following closely behind the four bots that must make up the warrior side of the team and then Jack woke up from a start as he heard explosions which meant he was watching them from a far distance and like him both Miko and Raf got up as well as the three watched the four bots enter the base and the ground-bridge closed off stopping the explosion from destroying the base.

"Woah." Both Miko and Raf said since the explosion had woke them up.

"Cutting it a bit close won't you say?" Ratchet said as the three teens got up on the higher platform. "Where's Cliff?" Ratchet had asked but all of them had gloom looks and Jack had picked up on the mood but he didn't expect Miko to run up to them and start asking questions, he could tell Arcee was going to chew her a new one but Jack beat her to the punch.

"_**KHAROS!" **_Jack's voice boomed like a leader demanding your attention and it certainly worked as he had everyone's but only him, Raf and Miko knew what he said as to the Cybertronians it was a gravily, broken mechanical language. Miko was stunned but none the less turned to Jack with a look of fear etched in her eyes. "_**Cease your curiosity! Can you not see that they are mourning the death of a friend?!"**_ Jack's voice boomed again and Miko lowered her head in shame after taking in the looks of the others.

"_**I'm sorry Overlord."**_ Miko's voice said in a sad voice, everyone was in silence at that but Jack released a sigh.

"Miko… why don't we go explore for a bit, you too Raf." Jack said with a slight smile and led them out of the command hub, Miko still looked down but nonetheless she still followed, once again the room was in silence.

"That was… strange." The blue femme spoke with a curious look on her face.

"Agreed Arcee. Now, what did you see?" The leader asked with the team looking at Arcee as she is the center of attention.

"Whatever it was it wasn't Cliff not anymore, it was like those experiments they performed back on Cybertron." Arcee informed them while they thought the three humans were gone they actually were listening to what they were saying getting an idea the three moved further down the hallway before they disappeared in a bolt emerald lightning and found themselves at the mine where the Autobots fought but are now in their mechanical forms.

"What a nuisance, Tutakor." Hokoros called looking towards the one eyed Necron. "Take us back in time we need to grab something." Hokoros told him and so in front of them an orange lightning strikes the ground creating a rip in reality and the three walked through from their vision everything was in blue and white and they saw the battle unfold though they weren't interested in it but rather they followed Arcee to the point where both halves of Cliff fell at this point Tutakor seemed to have froze time.

"We must act quickly. I can only manage this for so long." He told them and Hokoros and Khora got to work with Khora grabbing a hold of his lower half while Hokoros used some kind of green cloud to move the other half.

"Let's return to the Autobots." Hokoros said with another orange lightning striking the ground creating a rip in reality and they traveled through it with Cliff's body in tow and this time they ended up where they began with the addition of Cliff's body, with green lightning striking them they vanished back into the Autobot base with all three in a kneeling position as the sounds of blaster arming and aiming right at them.

"What in the name of Primus?" The medic Ratchet voiced at the sudden intrusion as Hokoros stood up staring directly at Optimus.

"We mean no harm to the last of primes but rather to bring a fallen friend for proper burial or perhaps something else." He spoke with Khora dropping the bottom half between them along with green cloud dispersing allowing the upper half to drop as it tried desperately to try and kill something but with a quick bolt lightning fried its entire circuits and even caused the optics to explode from the amount voltige that surged through the body. "My apologies I assumed he was still dead. Nonetheless what I say is the truth." He added. With Optimus thinking for a moment.

"We cannot allow you to leave since you could be working for the Decepticons." Arcee pointed out.

"That is a fair point but why would we help someone who wants peace through tyranny? Would the populace be happy with that kind of government? Would they even try to riot against the way he would lead them? For the best interests of both parties we'll side with the Autobots, why rule the people through force that would lead to fear, then hate, then war but through the Autobots you'll put in system where people wouldn't worry, hide in their homes due to an overwhelming amount of fear besides we seek to preserve the Cybertronian race being its eternal guardians and protectors of dangerous relics, weapons of destruction and Thirteen tools and weapons." Hokoros stated.

"And how can we trust you'll keep up to that?" Came a question he was expecting.

"We have the weapons, the tools, the security and lack of emotion so we can not use these items for greed, power and the only ones out of us that have emotions and free thinking are the three standing before you." He told them which brought another question.

"How many are there of you?"

"You need an army? We have an army. You need an invasion fleet? We have one. You need a fleet worthy of taking over a galaxy? We have one." He answered which meant their numbers are higher than both Cybertronian and human combined including the fact that they have spaceships.

"What's stopping you from just taking over everything then?" Arcee asked.

"The Twelve primes. Prima, Amalgamous prime, Alchemist prime, Alpha Trion, Micronus prime, Nexus Prime, Optimus Prime, Onyx prime, Liege Maximo, Solus prime and Vector prime." He listed off with Optimus' name being on that list which was somewhat of a surprise to the team.

"Hold on you never told us you knew the Thirteen and how comes you mentioned twelve instead?" Bulk asked.

"Simple we don't like traitors even if they are a prime." Hokoros answered.

"What they say is true as I remember the battle with Unicron in its entirety including my brothers and sister." Optimus said in a way that he wished to no longer discuss it.

"So you are as old as Primus then?" Bulkhead questioned.

"That is where you are wrong my 2 ton friend, Primus is even older Optimus was created along his brethren to battle Unicron and has watched everything that has unfold from his brothers and sister dying or leaving and to the point where he watched the race flourish through a different pair of optics. Enough about that I only have one question to ask. Shall I bring Cliffjumper back to life?" Hokoros asked and received some questioning looks.


End file.
